


Our Secret

by champagneandliterature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Love, Matchmaking, Party, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneandliterature/pseuds/champagneandliterature
Summary: It's been two years since Hermione and Ron split up and Harry is desperate to help her find someone new. He sends her to a match-making party where hopefully she'll find the man of her dreams.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Roll-a-Prompt Writing Comp 2020





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #RollAPrompt20
> 
> Trope: Co-workers  
> Characters: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
> Theme: Masquerade
> 
> A huge thanks to my beta PhoenixofSlytherin without whom I would never even try to write fanfic or dare to post it.

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Hermione said, looking increasingly annoyed. 

“Well, you need to get back out there. It’s been two years since you and Ron broke up and I haven’t seen you with anyone.” Harry replied. 

“Just because you haven’t seen me with anyone, doesn’t mean I haven’t been with anyone.” She teased.

“I mean it’s been two years since you were seriously dating someone, not just...well...whatever it is you do with them.” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Harry Potter, that’s none of your business.”

“Oh, but it is. I hate to see you lonely. It’ll be my business until you relent, so you might as well give up now.”

Hermione had suffered through four match-making events in the last few months that Harry and Ginny had pushed her into and this was yet another one of them. She knew Harry had her best interests at heart, but she hated going to singles parties. It was tedious, and usually, she was hit on by men twice her age, or by men who were total creeps. But she wanted to placate Harry, so she agreed to do it once more for him. Hermione audibly sighed. “Fine. But this is the last time I do this. Explain it all again to me.”

Harry smiled at her. “Really?” he asked as she rolled her eyes, “Right, it’s a match-making party. So you get all dressed up, put the mask on,” he gestured to the black masquerade mask in his hand, “and head to the party. If you find your “match” both of your masks will glow. I’m not sure about the specifics with that but you’ll figure it out. Anyways, the mask is spelled so that it will only come off if you find your match, or when the clock strikes midnight to signal the end of the party. Also, the mask is the portkey to the event. Once it’s on, it’ll take you there. You’ll go, have a few drinks, some hors d’oeuvres, find the man, or woman, of your dreams, and come home. It’s very easy.” 

“It sounds like a nightmare. But in the interest of keeping you quiet and out of my love life, I’ll do it. This is the mask?” she nodded towards Harry’s hand. 

“Yep. It’ll match anything, so no excuses about not being able to find something to wear that matches it.”

“Ginny rubbing off on you?” Hermione teased. 

“Just take it and have a good time,” Harry said. 

“Thanks, Harry. This may be just what I need. You’re a great friend.”

“No, I’m your best friend. I assume I’ll be seeing you later to rifle through Ginny’s closet for a dress?” he asked as he stood up from the sofa and kissed the top of her head. “You’re going to thank me for this.”

Harry was right, and two days later Hermione was digging through GInny’s closet for something appropriate to wear. She decided on a green, floor-length, backless gown and strappy heels. Thank god she and Ginny were close in size. With a little transfiguring, the dress was perfect. 

That Friday night Hermione put on the dress and heels, did her makeup, and tried to tame her wild locks deciding to pull it back from her face a little with an elaborate pin. She checked herself once more in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked great. With one final glance, she put the mask on and felt the familiar pull around her navel, and then she was spinning into nothingness.

She landed a little less gracefully than she wanted to just below the steps to an English manor house. She didn’t recognize it, but that didn’t matter to her. She was just hoping that she’d find her “match”, be able to get the mask off, and be on her way.

She walked into the house and was greeted by a butler who ushered her into a formal ballroom. The room was full of both men and women dressed to the nines, sipping wine and snacking from an elaborately decorated table. 

A house-elf made its way to her and offered her a glass of champagne. She accepted and started scanning the room to see if she recognized anyone. After a moment or two, she was approached by a man in an impeccable suit. “Good evening gorgeous, surely someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t need to come to a match-making party, but alas here you are. Can I get you a drink?” the man asked. Hermione immediately got a bad feeling from him. It could have been how forward he was, or the way he carried himself, she wasn’t sure, but she just wanted to get the hell out of this conversation.

“I have a drink thank you, and since our masks aren’t glowing I’m going to assume that you’re not my match.” She said curtly and started to walk away from the man, and to the balcony to get some air. 

She stepped out onto the terrace and stared into the gardens below.   
“Boring party eh?” She heard a familiar voice from behind her say. 

“Not really my thing” she replied, turning to look at him. 

He obviously had money. His suit was designer, as were his shoes and he held himself with an aristocratic air. His mask was the same as hers, plain, black, and classy. She couldn’t see his hair color, only that he was smoothing it back as he began to speak again. 

“You look lovely in that color,” he commented. Hermione noticed that his mask was glowing. “Well, it seems we’ve found our “matches,” he said. 

“It seems we have. And just what should we do about it?” She said huskily as he moved closer to her putting one hand on her waist and using the other to curl a stray hair behind her ear. 

Hermione looked up into his grey eyes, “You should start by kissing me and we’ll go from there.” She replied as he bent his neck down and started kissing her like it was the last thing he would ever do. It was a clash of tongues and teeth, passionate and unyielding. She was melting under his touch. He tilted her head back slightly as he wound his hand into her hair to deepen their kiss, and she moaned into his mouth. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed her everywhere he could reach, lingering on the tender flesh where her neck met her shoulder. 

“Draco, please, I need you,” she begged into his ear. He broke away from her and looked into her eyes

“How long do we have to stay here,” he asked, panting. 

“I think since we’ve found our “match” we can leave,” she replied. The masks disappeared from their faces in a clever bit of magic as she grabbed his hand to drag him away. 

He stopped her, “You really do look incredible Hermione. Green is a perfect color on you. Potter didn’t suspect anything when you picked that dress then? Are you ever going to tell him about us?”

“Draco, I want to tell him, but how do you expect me to believe that you’ll play nice if you can’t even say his name? And how do we explain it at work? We all work at the Ministry. And you have to work with Harry directly every day at the DMLE. If it goes badly then how is that going to work?”

“I never said I wouldn’t play nice, pet, just that I think you should tell him. And yes it’ll make work a little strange, but I think it’s worth it. And, it’ll keep me from having to follow you to match-making parties. It’s exhausting having to scare away all the men that think they stand a chance with you.”

“Who says I’m not here to find other men?” she replied teasingly making Draco tilt his head. “I’m joking,” she replied. “And I will tell him, I just need to figure out how. But if you promise to be nice I’ll tell him sooner rather than later. Can we go now?”

“Of course love. Let’s go back to my place and I’ll show you just how nice I can be.” 

They apparated from the balcony to the bedroom in Draco’s flat. It was posh and beautiful, just like he was. As soon as they landed Draco pulled her towards him and started kissing her within an inch of her life. 

“As beautiful as you are in this dress, I can’t wait to see you out of it.” He said as he started to pull the zipper down and slide the dress off of her. She kicked off her shoes as her dress pooled on the floor beneath her.

Hermione pulled back from their frantic kiss to slide Draco’s coat off, undo his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Take it off, I want to see you.” She said as she started kissing the skin that was being revealed as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

He pulled back slightly, undid his cufflinks, took off his shirt, and gently toed off his shoes. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the ground. He stepped out of them and his socks, and grabbed Hermione by the back of her neck and started kissing her again. 

He walked her backward until her knees hit the edge of the bed. She sat down then shimmied her way up to put her head on the pillows. Draco stared at her hungrily, crawling to her to situate himself between her spread thighs. He kissed her slowly on the lips, then started working his way down her body. 

“You’re gorgeous, love,” he said between kisses. He snaked his hands behind her to unclasp her bra and let it fall free. He took in the sight of her and groaned as he took a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked. Hermione gasped as he let it go, only to move on and do the same to the other. He kissed down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her navel before resting just above her panties. He held her gaze as he kissed her lace-covered core. Hermione bucked up into him slightly. “Please Draco,” she moaned. 

Draco didn’t reply, only moved out of the way so that he could drag her lace panties down her legs and off of her. He stopped to remove his boxers as well. 

He started kissing up her ankle to her knee, then up higher, before moving between her thighs. She held his gaze until she felt his tongue dip into her heat and she closed her eyes and gave in to all the sensations overtaking her. Draco was unrelenting with his tongue and when he slowly pushed a finger inside of her, she panted out his name. He added another and curled them ever so slightly to reach that spot inside of her that so far only he had been able to find. She started chanting his name like a prayer as he kept licking and fucking his fingers into her. He felt her convulsing and heard her scream his name in ecstasy. He kept licking and stroking her through her orgasm until she begged him to stop. He lifted his head and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” he asked.

“Of course not. I need you inside of me, now,” she replied. Draco whispered a quick contraception spell, kissed her soundly, took himself in hand, lined his cock up to her entrance, and slammed forward into her as hard as he could, smiling as she screamed his name. “Yes! Fuck! Draco!” 

He sat up on his knees and wrapped her legs around him as he fucked into her as hard as he could. “Gods Hermione, you’re so tight, so hot, love fucking you.” He panted. 

“Yes, I’m going to come, Draco.”

“Come on me, love. Come for me,” he replied, finding it difficult to hold off his own orgasm. When he felt her walls flutter around him and heard his name fall once again from her lips as she found her release, he couldn’t hold back any longer. In just a few strokes he was coming inside of her. 

They held each other for a few moments as they caught their breath before he pulled out. 

“That was incredible,” Hermione said as she cast a quick scourgify on the two of them to clean up. 

“It really was,” Draco replied as he laid down and Hermione put her head on his chest. 

“Please tell Harry, love. This thing between us, this is real. I want this to be real. And it’s not going to be unless we can at least tell our friends about us.”

“We’ll tell him tomorrow. At the office. In front of people, so that if he tries to kill you, there’ll be witnesses.” She said. 

Draco chuckled. “If that’s what we have to do, then we’ll do it.”

She smiled as he kissed the top of her head, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
